a Promise to be a Medic
by MnC21
Summary: Toushirou&Sakura were childhood friends. Toushirou's body was too weak that he was hospitalized a lot times. Because of this, Sakura then made a promise that she would become a medic. Can she fulfill her promise? And what happened to Toushirou after that?


Well, this is my third fanfic. It is still a HitsuSaku one-shot. Please read, enjoy, and review ^^

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Naruto. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou and Haruno Sakura were childhood friends. Toushirou's body was too weak that he was hospitalized for a lot times. Because of this, Sakura then made a promise to him that she would become a medic. Can she fulfill her promise? And what happen to Toushirou after that?

**A Promise to be a Medic**

A silver haired boy about the age of ten was on a bed in a hospital room, doing nothing. He sighed as he watched outside the window. There were many people walk in and out and they looked busy doing everything. He wished he weren't hospitalized at the moment so that he could do something. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking the door.

"Come in," the boy said lazily. When he saw who it was, he sat up and said in a cheerful voice, "Sa, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, it's me Toushirou-kun. Look what I bring you?" a pink haired girl about the age of eight came in and walked closer to the boy. She showed the boy a white flower she was holding.

"You bring me that white flower, again?" Toushirou stared at Sakura.

"I put my wish on these flowers." Sakura then put the flower she was holding into a vas that already had three same white flowers on it.

"What wish?" Toushirou asked.

"My wish that you could recover soon so that we could play together." Sakura said in a warm smile.

Toushiro smiled too. Since he was frequently hospitalized; only Sakura, his best childhood friend, who visited him everyday.

"Besides, you know what, Toushirou-kun? I dedicated this flower to you since it has white color just like your hair." Sakura said with a grin.

Toushirou laughed a bit before coughed a lot.

"A-are you okay, Toushirou-kun?" Now Sakura was worried him. "I will call the doctor." Sakura was about to leave when Toushirou grabbed her hand.

"No, Sakura," Toushirou blushed a bit. "I… don't need the doctor. I-I just… need you."

Sakura blushed suddenly. "Re-really?"

"Yeah, I'm okay as long as you with me. So, please, stay with me." Toushirou blushed even more while saying that words.

Sakura nodded and then sat beside him. "I-I will always be on your side, Toushirou-kun."

Toushirou smiled warmly to her and mumbled the word 'thanks'. The two then spent the whole day together happily until the clock in the wall said that it was 5 p.m.

"I couldn't believe that it's late evening now, Toushirou-kun." Sakura said in a sad voice, knowing that she should go home and that meant she would leave Toushirou alone.

"Yeah. Time flies so fast when we have fun, Sakura-chan." Toushirou had a sad smile.

"Hey, Toushirou-kun. Don't be sad! I'll make a promise." Sakura said, trying to cheer up her best childhood friend.

"Promise, huh?"

"Yeah. A Promise. I've seen you in pain a lot. I promise I will be a medic so that I can heal you. Just wait and see; I will be a best doctor. That is my promise to you, Toushirou-kun." Sakura said in determination.

Toushirou held Sakura's hands and said, "Okay, Sakura-chan. Make me proud of you, then."

XXX

_Ten Years later_

A pink haired young lady walked along the street. She was a mature version of eight year old Sakura. She went toward Yamanaka Flower Shop, entered it, and quickly took a white flower.

"Dr. Haruno, what brings you, a youngest and best doctor, here?" A blonde young woman at the same age as Sakura at the moment asked in a nice voice behind the pink haired young lady she called Dr. Haruno.

"Oh, Yamanaka-san. Well, I would like to buy this flower." Sakura was about to take out her money from her wallet when Yamanaka Ino stopped her.

"That white flower costs nothing. It's free for you Dr. Haruno."

"B-But…"

"No buts. You have came to my flower shop and bought the same white flower every week for almost all your whole time of life. Since now, you may have those white flowers free. It's a bonus from me Dr. Haruno. Besides, this is your day off, right? Just take that white flower and enjoy your day off" Ino said in a cheer voice while dragging Sakura out of her flower shop. Sakura, couldn't do anything, just nodded and thanked her.

Then, she went toward a place she used to visit almost every week: a cemetery.

She walked to a grave. The grave had kanji: Hitsugaya Toushirou. She knelt down and put the white flower on the grave. She sighed as she opened her teary eyes.

"Here I back, Toushirou-kun." Tears started to fell down her face. "W-well, I…. um," she took a deep breath, "Toushirou-kun, do you know how much I really really really miss you? I just wish that you didn't get that sudden heart attack that night…. Yeah, that night, the night when in the evening I just promised you to be a medic." She wiped away her tears, but still, they run down her face. "I just want to tell you that now; I've fulfilled my promise, Toushirou-kun. I am a medic now."

She was still mourning in front of Toushirou's grave when she heard someone was walking approach her. She turned her head to see who it was. Her eyes widened as she mumbled, "T-t-to-toushirou-kun…"

Yes, it was Hitsugaya Toushirou. His appearance didn't change much. He was still the same Toushirou ten years ago, just his clothes changed. At the moment, he was wearing a black kimono and a white haori. There was a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash held a sword on his back.

Toushirou smiled warmly to her and said, "I'm proud of you, Sakura-chan"

Although Sakura was surprised to see him, she smiled back to him.

XXX

Owari! Finish! How is it? Do you like it? If yes, please review. Wow, this is my shortest One-shot. Sorry for a short end.

Thank you for reading.

*MnC21*


End file.
